


I can't unlove her (and I don't want to)

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Sequel toUnlove me, I dare you- I highly recommend to read it first.-----Do you remember the night you showed up at my hotel room?Alex nodded.How could she forget what happened that night? That night when she had gathered all her courage to rewrite her future. That night, when everything...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	I can't unlove her (and I don't want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the sequel to [Unlove me, I dare you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759471/). Before you continue to read, you should read Unlove me first.
> 
> \----
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

**Part one**

_Breathe…_

She closed her eyes, panting. Her heart was beating fast, and her skin tingled as she remembered all those nights they'd spent together, in love, filled with passion and heated kisses and soft touches.

_Alex._

The sound in her voice was reproving, not tolerating that Alex disobeyed her words. Alex bit her lip, and nodded slightly. She understood what Maggie wanted and wanted to give in to her, but she couldn’t. 

_Breathe, Alex. Just.. just breathe..._

Alex nodded again. Eyes still closed, she bit her lower lip and tried to smother a moan in her throat as her body reacted to Maggie's gentle but slightly dominant words. It was a new side to her, and Alex had to admit that her body yearned to be touched, to be dominated. 

She yearned to be fucked, hard and rough, soft and sweet. 

She took a deep breath and then exhaled calmly.

_Good._

Alex sighed, relieved.

_Good girl._

Her words were hushed, warm breath brushed over her heated skin, and cold shivers ran over her naked body. She was embarrassed, but she was close. 

So, so close. 

Her back arched, and the light of the moon, pushing through the curtains, bathed her body in soft moonlight. 

"Maggie..."

She longed to be touched, to feel Maggie's hands cupping her breasts, touching her finally, but Maggie only shook her head, a strand of hair coming loose and falling into her face. 

Alex reached out and brushed the loose strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. It felt so good to be able to touch her, and for a moment her hand lingered on Maggie's cheek, tenderly stroking the soft skin to capture her attention. She bit her lower lip again, carefully considering her next move. Alex didn't want to push Maggie, but she had the feeling it was necessary. "Fuck me, Maggie."

Maggie shook her head as her hand grasped Alex's hand and pinned both of them over her head. _Behave, Alex._

Alex groaned.

“Maggie, please,” she pleaded softly then, desperation clear in her hushed voice. Alex tried to loosen Maggie's grip, but secretly she enjoyed that Maggie was in control. “Please.”

Maggie raised her eyebrow, and looked provocatively at Alex, wondering if she was brave enough to repeat her pleads. _I can stop too._

Alex shook her head, and her breath caught in her throat as Maggie moved slowly over her body, lips caressing her skin, teeth nibbling lightly, as slender fingers gripped her hip, holding her tight.

_Would be a shame not to fuck you senselessly._

Alex groaned again as short fingernails dug into her skin. Maggie played with her, enjoying every second of it. 

_Danvers, be quiet._

Alex felt Maggie's lips touch her ear, her hot breath brushing over her cheek. "I'm sorry, Maggie, but please."

She never begged, _never_. But Maggie, there was something about this moment, the ache in her body, the desire to be touched and fucked, to be at Maggie's mercy, that made her beg.

_Be patient. It will be worth it._

Alex sighed. Why didn't Maggie feel the desire to feel her? To lose herself in her, to taste her kisses and feel her soft touches? Why didn't she yearn to get to know her body all over again, to discover if Alex's body still showed the same response to the soft caresses?

Softly, Maggie’s fingers brushed over Alex's lips, feeling the tip of her tongue pushing its way between them. Her dark eyes rested on Alex, who had closed her eyes again to take in the moment. 

_Such a good girl._

Fingernails were still digging into her hip as Maggie leaned over again. She felt hot breath on her cheeks again, and when she opened her eyes, she looked into Maggie's dark ones. 

"Maggie..."

_Shhh._

_Do you remember the night you showed up at my hotel room?_

Alex nodded. 

How could she forget what happened that night? That night when she had gathered all her courage to rewrite her future. That night, when everything...

_You broke me, Alex._

Alex swallowed. Her heart stopped for a moment as these hurtful words bored through her skin, right into her heart. 

_You used me, me and my weakness for you._

“Maggie… That’s not….”

_Nothing you say or do can change…_

Maggie's words echoed in her head, and Alex blinked once, twice, to refocus on Maggie, but as soon as she opened her eyes again, she was a blur. 

And then Maggie was gone.

Alex woke up, her breathing uneven, and her hand lingered over her rapidly beating heart. _It was just a dream_ , she thought, slightly relieved, _Maggie would never use those words against me_. 

She wouldn't, would she?

Alex sat up in her bed and scooted to the edge of it, her slightly shaky hands running through her short hair. For a moment, she closed her eyes and shook her head so that she could force the vision of Maggie and her words out of her mind. 

No, Maggie would never, Alex was pretty sure of that. 

She slid over the edge of the bed to stand up, and then made her way to her balcony. The fresh night air would do her good, and help her forget this dream. 

Alex stepped out onto the balcony, into the cool night air that wrapped around her body, making her shiver slightly. For a few seconds, she stayed still, taking in the peaceful night in National City, wondering whether or not Kara had already finished her nightly patrol. 

In case Kara was still flying in the night sky to keep the city safe, Alex wondered if she could sense her heartbeat. Of course, she hoped not because Kara was her sister and she knew how worried she would be if she could hear her sister's heartbeat, which was going way too fast. And how was she going to explain to her little sister that the reason for her irregular heartbeat was a sex dream about Maggie?

Alex, who was leaning against the railing, her gaze fixed on the city, had to make a decision. There had to be an end to these dreams, she had to banish Maggie from her thoughts and dreams. She had to look forward, and the only way to do that was to close the chapter of Maggie Sawyer for good and leave it in the past.

Even if it was painful...

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued? let me know!


End file.
